


Bound To You

by Bone_Zone



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU, Soul Sex, Vaginal Sex, lake sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: When Geralt was approached by an Aen Seidhe, he never thought the elf would ever give the man a quest. He knew he could have easily said no, it wasn’t his problem though it wasn’t until the man said please….the desperation in his eyes.So their he was, tasked with finding the mans daughter who was taken by an Aguaras many years before. It did not take long for him to track the creature down but what he thought to find a child was instead a beautiful young woman.Grabbing you was his first thought but you seemed so content and it did not take long for your ‘mother’ to find you both and after a bloody battle Geralt came out the victor though it came at a price because after a visit from Triss the man has come to find that he was hit with a soul biding spell.Now with you traveling by his side he is hoping he could find a way to break this spell.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Part I

Getalt wasn’t sure how mow longer he could take of Jaskier singing in his ear, the man was starting to get on his last nerve and he just prayed that something interesting would happen so at least it could get Jaskier to shut up.

Though he might have spoken a bit to soon since a man ran up to him, no it was an elf…he never thought he’d see an elvan man talk to him.

“Can I help you?” He managed to grunt out though the man dropped to his knees.

“Witcher please help me! I can not find anyone who will!.”

“Not interested.” Pushing him aside the Elf grabbed his wrist. “It is my daughter! a princess! taken from me…she is my everything.”

It wasn’t until Geralt noticed his eyes, seeing the desperation he knew what he had to do.

* * *

“So we’re rescuing a princess! Oh shall I sing a song about thi-”

“No”

Wincing Jaskier let out a nervous laugh as he caught up to the man. “So how long it we find the child? I feel like we’ve been walking for hours.” he muttered though it took all from Geralt to not knock him down.

“Be quiet” Following the tracks the man tensed once he heard singing, wrinkling his nose he slowly stepped forward, moving the bushes aside though he was not expecting this. From the description the man had given him you fit it perfectly though the only problem was that he was expecting a child not a young woman.

“She’s beautiful!” Jaskier explained leaning forward to get a better glimpse of you.

Hearing the voice’s you let out a gasping falling back into the stream where you were cleaning some silverware for your mother.

“Oh that wasn’t my fault was it.”

Standing up in the water you let out an annoyed growl wringing out your dress. “You startled me! of course it’s your fault!” you snapped though stepped back seeing Geralt and Jaskier come from their hiding spot.

“Are you Brooke.?”

Tensing you looked down for a moment then gave him a nod. “I am…how do you know my name?”

Stepping close Geralt gently grasped your wrist as he tugged you towards him, the water splashing on his pants. “I’ve come to bring you home.”

“Home?! I am home…let me go…I must get back to my mother”

Gritting his teeth he’d rather not deal with what ever to you and seeing he had know other choice the man tossed you on his shoulder. “Protest all you want I am getting you back to your father.?”

“My father is dead! let me go!” struggling on his shoulders it wasn’t until Geralt stopped in his tracks when he heard the shrill scream, it was when he knew the creature that he was dealing with…this wasn’t going to be a fun fight.

“Fuck.”


	2. Part II

It’s not like he meant to drop you on the ground, but their was a more pressing matter at hand and that matter was the Aguara rushing at him. He barley had time to dodged the blow as Jaskier pulled your struggling form away. With each block he made with his sword the Witcher could hear you fling a string of curses at him as you managed to land a blow on the bard.

Though he wasn’t concerned with that, he was to busy fighting for his life against the fox creature, Geralt was able to land some soft blows but that didn’t mean he came out on unscathed since he could feel the stinging of the claws against his chest. It wasn’t until you cried out for the creature was that she paused in her attacks. 

The Aguara turning her attention to Jaskier who was doing his best to hold you back, his nose bleeding. Geralt could see the rage filling her eyes as she started to charge at him. That was when Geralt took his chance, clutching his sword he thrusted his sword up landing a killing blow and suddenly his world felt like it was running in slow motion. He could feel a burning pain in his chest then around his neck like a hot collar, his vision blurred and Geralt could barley make out the creatures lips moving.

Then he collapsed to his knees where he blacked out. Geralt didn’t know how long he was out nor was he going to ask but what he did know was that Jaskier was fussing by him as you were cradling your mothers head in your lap, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“We need to leave.”

“You killed my mother! you’re a monster! why would I ever leave with you?”

“Your father tasked me too-”Though he did not understand why hearing you call him a monster felt like a painful stab to the chest.

“Stop mentioning him! My father is dead!”

“If he was dead then how could I…we are leaving” Geralt had to bite back the snarl but he felt like he was talking in circles.

“Ah um Geralt….maybe you could be a little more sensitive…you did just kill her mother” Jaskier whispered to him.

Tensing he closed his eyes for a moment then tool a deep breath then slowly nodded as he carefully made his way over to you. “I…am…we can bury her but we must be on our way…I told your father would bring you home…he said this may help you.” Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a small stone, seeing your eyes light up was something.

“You’ll take me to my father..?”

“Yes.”

“Fine…then we will bury my mother and you can take me to him…but I will not speak to you!”

Letting out a scoff Geralt turned away from you, like he cared…right.

* * *

After the burial of your ‘mother’ and once you gathered all of your things the three of you are off must to your dismay.

“Geralt…you don’t look to well…perhaps we should stop somewhere…I’m sure you know someone.”

“We’re going to see Triss.” He could still feel the warmth around his neck, and for some reason he couldn’t explain why he wanted to rip Jaskier off the horse. He couldn’t explain nor could he understand why he hated that you were ridding with Jaskier….that shouldn’t bother him, in fact he should be happy about it, happy to no deal with you but it was and he couldn’t stand it.

Jaskier looked over Geralt and swallowed thickly nodding his head, he had to hold back another comment fearing for what the man might do. He just hoped they’d get to Triss soon enough, while your odd behavior could be chalked up to not knowing you plus the added trauma but Geralt’s now that was worrying.

“Well this is going to be a fun little trip.” 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt find's out what's really going on.

Gripping the reins in his fingers Geralt was still in a foul mood, Jaskier seemed oblivious to the tension. You were glaring at him while keeping your hands wrapped around the bards waist. If he didn’t know any better the man could have sworn you were trying to make him jealous. 

Letting out a low growl the man nudged his horse as he held back a sigh of relief seeing the familiar glimmer of Triss’s home, grateful and hopeful to get this shit done if over with, he was not sure how much longer he could stand being bound to you….it was to confusing…he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about taking you to bed but god did he want to.

Blinking a few times he tried to shake those thoughts when he heard a familiar laugh.

“Ah Geralt…to what do I owe this pleasure?” Triss smiled as she tossed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Glancing at Jaskier she wrinkled her nose, it wasn’t until she spotted you behind the man was that a smile formed on her face.

“Now who is this adorable creature.”

Jasiker gave the woman a smile. “She’s !”

Cutting him off Triss scowled waving her hand away. “I was asking her.”

Swallowing you gave the red head a small bow , your fingers clutching the edge of your dirtied dress. “My name is y/n….and this man killed my my mother and he…well thanks to him something is wrong and we’ve come to you to see if you could fix it.”

“I didn’t kill your mother! She attacked me!”

“You didn’t have to stab her!”

“If she didn’t kidnap you then I wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place!” Geralt snapped though he had to calm himself down, he could already feel a tug at his heart.

What was this feeling…regret?….hatred and sadness. It wasn’t until he finally looked into your eyes was that he could see them brimming with tears.

“I.”

Triss scowled then placed her hand on his chest shoving him away. “I think you’ve said enough…go wait in another room….I will take care of her.”

With one last look to you Geralt frowned stepping out of the room mentally cursing himself. He hadn’t meant to hurt you, you were a young woman and must have been close with her, he was never good with words.

Digging his nails into his palms the man must have passed out since the time he woke Triss was standing over him and you where know where to be seen. Jolting up Geralt let his eyes scan the room, feeling a panic rush through him Triss placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“Calm yourself Witcher….she is off cleaning herself…poor girl needed one after everything she has went through.”

Sighing the man adverted his eyes, like he needed a reminder of that.Clearing out his throat he then straightened his form.

“Well did you find out what is wrong?”

“I did…you two…it seem’s you’ve been bound with the ‘Red String Of Fate’….you two around now bound to one another”

“What?”

“Well if I need to dumb it down for you..she is your soulmate and you are hers”


	4. Chapter IV

Did he hear the woman correctly...no he must have heard it wrong. He couldn’t have been blind to you by this string of fate! He wasn’t anyone’s soul mate.

“Fix it!” Raising his lips in a snarl he didn’t like the look on the woman’s face.

“Fix it? Are you sure you wish for me to do that?” How could such an innocent question sound so...off.

“Yes!”

“If that is what you wish.” Triss took a few steps forward then off her table she grabbed a jeweled dagger.

“Where are you going with that?” He didn’t know why he sounded so concerned, this shouldn’t matter to him.

“Why I am fixing your problem Geralt...a knife to the heart will sever the tie then all you have to do is drink her blood...you’ll remember nothing of her.” 

Moving in front of Geralt she placed the dagger in his hand.”This should be easy for you. Give me her heart and you’ll be free of this bound.” Whispering she then gave him a gentle nudge to where you were bathing. When he got into the room you were alone but thankfully for him you weren’t naked but it was what you were wearing that caught his face.

Triss must have lent you one of her dresses though he’d hardly call it that. The fabric was sheer white. Though your hair was wet you looked more like a forest nymph. A beautiful creature, how could he kill you just to end his problem? How was that fair for you? He tried to raise his arm, it would be so easy to kill you.

Then he would be free of his burden, he could easily lie to your father. Inform him that you were dead but something inside of him was making it difficult. He could hear something telling him to stop, that he was making a mistake. He could fell the dagger shake in hand.

“Is something wrong Geralt?” Frowning you glanced to the ground, after a long soak in the bath you realized how much of a burden you might have been for the man. While you were still upset with what happened to your mother you could see his perspective on how he might feel. 

“I.” Squeezing his eyes shut the man mentally cursed as he thrusted the dagger in your face. “Here...take it. So you can protect yourself.”

“Oh?” Tilting your head to the side you then smiled at him grasping the dagger, your finger tips brushing his for a moment before you started to look it over. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Biting your lip you gave him a small bow as Geralt cleared out his throat as he placed his hand on your shoulder. He could get a clear look of your breasts due to the breathy fabric. The man did not know if he should thank Triss or curse the woman out. Shaking his head he placed his hand on your shoulders standing you in an upright position. “ You don’t need to thank me....just get some rest.”

Turning his back he had to take a deep breath in to calm himself, he was positive his eyes must have changed and Geralt was sure it was due to wanting to ravish you against that golden tub. Walking out of the room the man nearly walked into the red head. She was smirking, looking all to pleased with herself as she tapped her finger against her cheek.

“Having trouble?”

“You.”

“Yes?”

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to do it.”

Laughing Triss smirked then shrugged her shoulders as she turned her back to the man, walking off in another room. “Of course I knew. It’s powerful magic, simply killing her will not break the curse...it would have drove you mad. That is if you could do it.” she stated.

“If you...then why would you ever suggest it?” Geralt snarled though that only made the woman laugh.

“I just wanted to see if you would do it though...if you really want to break it.”She sighed rolling her eyes. “I do know a way to break it.”She states wetting her lips.

“Tell me.”

“You must find a man to take your place, bring him to me and I can break sever the bond between you too.” 

Wrinkling his nose he did not like the sound of that though meeting Triss’s gaze he gave her a small nod. “Good.”

He could do this, he just needed to take you to your father. Go and find the actual man you are supposed to marry and he would be free of you. though did he really want that?

Taking a deep breath he stepped away from Triss then walked towards the room where you were supposed to be resting. Peering into the room he let out a sigh of relief seeing that you were indeed sleeping. Slowly making his way in he spotted the dagger resting on your nightstand. Lips twitching into a smile he then suddenly frowned stepping closer.

Shaking his head he was now standing in front of your bed, noticing your curls hanging in front of your face. Biting his tongue he brushed the strand out of your eyes he glanced around the room. Moving to the door, he stat himself down so he was facing your bed. Closing your eyes he supposed he should get some sleep for what he is going to have to deal with.

“You’ll be free of me soon y/n...do not worry.


End file.
